Oubliettes
by Daelyaa
Summary: Ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer, ils ne peuvent plus s'aimer, la guerre était trop proche, ils souffriraient trop de cette amour interdit, alors il valait mieux tirer une croix dessus, voir même... l'oublier. OS/Dramione


Bonjour, bonjour

Cet OS est pas très long, mais dès eu j'ai vu l'image qui l'accompagne, j'ai absolument voulu l'écrire.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Oubliettes

...

-On doit le faire. dit Hermione d'une voix pas assurée du tout.

-Je sais. répondit Drago de la même voix.

Ils avaient chacun leur baguette pointée sur leur homologue et un air de tristesse profond dans les yeux. Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche, le blond la coupa :

-Attends ! Laisse moi juste... me souvenirs de tous les bons moments... avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à jamais...

Il y avait tellement de plainte dans sa voix que la Gryffondor ne put que souffler :

-D'accord...

Elle baissa sa baguette alors qu'il en faisait de même et fermer ses yeux, pour forcer ses souvenirs à revenir.

 _''Flash Back_

 _Il courait dans le parc, près du lac et vit la silhouette d'Hermione au loin, alors il se mit à courir encore plus vite, elle lui faisait la tête depuis qu'elle savait pour sa mission, parce qu'elle était outrée qu'il doive tuer Dumbledore, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle boude, parce qu'il l'aimait, plus que comme une amie, et il devait lui faire comprendre._

 _Quand il arriva près d'elle, à bout de souffle, il s'exclama :_

 _-Hermione ! Hermione... écoute... moi..._

 _-Non ! Vas t-en ! cria la brune en retour._

 _-Hermione... laisse moi... m'expliquer... au moins..._

 _-Expliquer quoi ? Que tu dois tuer le directeur ! Ca je l'ai compris ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Et puis... Tu n'es pas assez puissant ça, tu seras en danger..._

 _-Attends... tu m'en veux... ou tu... t'inquiètes... pour moi ?_

 _-Les deux !_

 _Le blond se figea, avant de se jeter à jeter à côté d'elle :_

 _-Attends... tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?_

 _-Mais oui, crétin ! s'exclama la jeune femme, des sanglots dans la voix._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que je..._

 _-Tu ? demanda t-il, plein d'espoir._

 _-Je t'aime..._

 _Un sourire éclaira le visage du Serpentard._

 _-Moi aussi je t'aime._

 _Elle se tourna précipitamment vers lui._

 _-C'est-C'est vrai ?_

 _-Pourquoi mentirais-je ? demanda le jeune homme, juste avant de capturer les lèvres de la brunette._

 _..._

 _Drago s'affala à côté, essayant de ne pas trop l'écraser, avant de l'embrasser sur l'épaule, en sueur et haletant._

 _La jeune femme était dans le même état que lui, mis à part le sourire niais qu'elle avait au visage._

 _-T'aime Mione._

 _-Moi aussi._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le blond demanda, l'air gêné :_

 _-C'était comment ?_

 _Hermione prit immédiatement une teinte pivoine prononcée avant de répondre, plus gênée encore que son blond :_

 _-Ben... C'était un peu bizarre... mais... je crois que c'était bon... et puis j'ai pas vraiment d'expérience alors..._

 _-Moi non plus. sourit le blond. Mais c'était. Wahou._

 _Hermione répondit à ça par un franc sourire avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui._

 _-En tout cas, je suis très contente d'avoir fait ma première fois avec toi._

 _-Moi aussi._

 _Fin du Flach Back"_

Le coeur de Drago se serra, leur premier baiser et leur première fois... des choses inoubliables qui allaient malheureusement disparaître de ses souvenirs.

Mais il le fallait, se sermonna t-il, il le fallait, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du même camps dans la guerre, il le allait parce qu'Hermione allait partir avec Potter, il le fallait pour éviter de souffrir...

Il rouvrit les yeux, et regarda Hermione qui comme lui, était au bord des larmes. Il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, une dernière fois.

-Plus on attend et plus on se fait du mal Drago.

-Je sais bien... Mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, je n'ai pas ton courage.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on souffre chaque jour jusqu'à ce que Tu-Sais-Qui soit vaincu ou Harry mort ?

-Non... Donc il faut qu'on le fasse...

Elle acquiesça tristement alors qu'il se reculait, mais il ne résista pas à la tentation de goûter ses lèvres une dernière fois, alors il l'embrassa doucement, fougueusement, puis passionnément, leur dernier baiser était loin le meilleur de tous, même si le goût salé et horrible des larmes se mêlait à celui délicieux de leurs lèvres.

Quand ils se séparèrent et que Drago se recula pour de bon, ils relevèrent leur baguette et le blond dit, retenant difficilement les sanglot dans sa voix :

-A 3. Okay Mione ?

-Okay Dray.

-1...

Une larme roula sur la joue de Drago.

-...2...

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione.

-...3

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de prononcer en même temps et la voix tremblante :

- _Oubliettes._

* * *

Vuaaaaala

Bon, LineM si tu passes ici un jour, tu verras que le Dramione dégoulinant de sentiment avec un gros Harry End, c'est toujours pas ça X)

Mais sinon, il vous a plut ce petit OS ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
